Rainy Day
by Selena Octavia
Summary: Elle n'était pas d'une beauté fatale mais elle avait du charme avec ses yeux violets. Elle était loin d'être sociable, pour cause, moquée et brimée par certaines filles de son année. Elle était seule. Elle aimait la pluie et son nom n'était autre que Lyana White. Sirius et Remus auront bien à faire avant de pouvoir prétendre être son ami...Et si l'amitié se transformait en amour ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Pluie

**Rainy Day** (Jour de Pluie)

**Résumé: **Il pleuvait aujourd'hui, en allant à la tour d'astronomie Sirius ne pensait pas tomber sur celle dont tous les élèves brimaient ; Lyana White. Elle était étrange, elle avait du charme, elle était gentille et il allait tomber amoureux d'elle sans même s'en rendre compte...

**Personnages: **Sirius Black - Remus Lupin - James Potter - Peter Pettigrow - Lily Evans - Lyana Blanc - ect ...

**Couples: **Lily Evans / James Potter - Sirius Black / OC

**Rating **: M comme Lemon alors si vous n'êtes pas adeptes, il y a la petite croix rouge en haut à droite...

**Disclamer **: Tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf le personnage Lyana White qui m'appartient entièrement, je ne touche pas un copec, les commentaires sont mon seul salaire ^^

Je réponds à tous les commentaires, alors n'hésitez pas à dire vos avis, j'accepte toutes les critiques tant que c'est constructif ^^

Cela n'est pas ma première Fanfiction, j'ai déjà écris d'autres histoires sous un autre nom d'auteur mais il y a maintenant quelques années, celui ou celle qui trouvera, aura le droit à une petite récompense. J'ai eu une envie soudaine de reprendre cet univers qui j'avoue m'a assez manqué. Cette Fanfiction comptera quelques chapitres, une vingtaine peut-être, voir un peu plus. La publication s'effectuera de manière régulière à raison d'un chapitre par semaine.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Séléna Octavia**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong> : **Rain **

_(Pluie)_

Il pleuvait des cordes aujourd'hui, quoi de plus normal pour un premier jour d'automne ? Cela faisait près de vingt jours que l'école avait repris, nous étions le 21 septembre 1978 et la nuit venait tout juste de tomber. Les couloirs du château étaient déserts ou presque puisque Sirius Black, accompagné de son meilleur ami James Potter, courrait dans les couloirs du château pour échapper au fantôme Peeves, qui pour s'amuser les avait dénoncé à Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de les semer, mais cela n'était pas chose facile d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la bonne idée de prendre la cape d'invisibilité. La prochaine fois, ils y réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de partir faire un tour vers les cuisines sur un coup de tête. Si Remus avait été présent, il les aurait sermonnés. Heureusement ou malheureusement celui-ci était toujours à l'infirmerie après la dernière pleine lune d'il y a deux jours. Quant à Peter, celui-ci dormait bien sagement dans son lit, comme le gros dormeur qu'il était, récupérant tranquillement de leur dernière aventure.

Seulement, Sirius et James étaient deux grands aventuriers en plus d'être deux grands farceurs. Ils aimaient sortir en douce la nuit et préparer des mauvais coups à l'encontre des Serpentard, l'une des quatre maisons de l'école Poudlard. Ils n'aimaient pas cette maison qui était ennemie à la leur Gryffondor. Ils aimaient encore moins les personnes qui fréquentaient la maison des serpents comme un certain Severus Rogue. A vrai dire aux yeux de Sirius et James, tout était noir ou blanc. Peut-être auraient-ils pu devenir amis avec Severus s'il n'avait pas eu la malchance d'être répartit dans la mauvaise maison ? En plus d'être un ami d'enfance de Lily Evans, celle que Potter aimait depuis bientôt deux ans.

Deux ans qu'il lui courrait après, qu'il lui faisait du charme ou plutôt frimait devant elle. Deux ans qu'il essayait en vain d'avoir son attention, sauf que la jeune fille ne répondait pas du tout à ses sentiments. Bien au contraire, Lily et James étaient connus pour leurs disputes incessantes qui ne surprenaient plus personnes. Cependant, cette année James avait l'espoir fou que sa dulcinée finisse par sortir avec lui, ayant été nommé Préfet en Chef avec elle. Ils allaient passer plus de temps ensemble et il lui montrerait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, il ferait tout pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui ! Elle finirait par changer son opinion sur lui, tout comme elle avait revu son jugement sur Rogue, brisant ainsi leur amitié.Oui, cette année serait la dernière à Poudlard, mais la bonne.

« Séparons nous Sirius, cela sera plus simple pour les semer, proposa James en regardant derrière lui, tandis que les yeux de Miss Teigne brillaient dans la pénombre du couloir.

- D'accord, on se retrouve dans tes appartements de préfet, fit-il en levant le pouce avant de s'engager sur la droite. »

Sirius couru à toute allure dans les dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers qui s'offraient à lui, observant par-dessus son épaule pour voir s'il était suivi, mais rien. Peut-être avait-il réussi à les distancer ? Ralentissant le pas, essoufflé, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans l'escalier menant à la tour d'astronomie. Il y avait souvent des couples là haut pour se tripoter et se bécoter sous les étoiles, quoi de plus romantique, les filles adoraient _ça, _Sirius le savait. Il n'était pas le plus grand don juan de Poudlard pour rien. Peut-être ferait-il bien de faire demi-tour ? Rusard venait souvent par là, cependant il pleuvait averse, le concierge devait savoir qu'il ne trouverait personne ? Se serait la planque idéale pour _lui_, en attendant que cela se tasse et qu'il ne trouve autre chose à fouiner ?

Ne restant pas plus longtemps à découvert, il monta rapidement les dernières marches tandis qu'il sentait l'air frais au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du lieu. Il resserra aussitôt sa cape autour de lui en sentant le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux mi-longs alors que ses yeux semblèrent ne pouvoir se décrocher de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Que faisait-elle ici de ce temps de chien ? Car oui, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il y avait bien quelqu'un d'assez fou ou plutôt folle, puisque c'était une fille, pour venir ici ! Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ses cheveux dansaient au grès des bourrasques du vent tandis que la pluie devait battre son corps et ses vêtements. Il ne la voyait que de dos et dans la nuit, il ne saurait dire qui elle était, mais elle devait être sacrément irresponsable pour oser s'asseoir non loin du vide avec ce temps instable. Que devait-il faire ? Partir ou rester ? Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et être totalement dans ses pensées. Il était curieux de nature et en l'occurrence, elle avait piqué sa curiosité. Black s'avança lentement puis souffla :

« Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, tu vas attraper froid. »

N'importe qui aurait sursauté mais pas elle. Sirius en comprit la raison quand il aperçut son visage dans la faible lueur de la nuit. Il la connaissait bien, c'était une élève de septième année de la maison Serdaigle. _Elle_ n'était pas d'une beauté fatale, mais elle avait du charme avec ses longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés et ses yeux violets, une particularité originale. D'habitude, elle portait des lunettes, mais cette fois-ci elle n'en avait pas et cela lui allait d'autant mieux. Elle n'était pas très appréciée des élèves, beaucoup se moquaient de son apparence un peu coincée avec ses jupes en dessous des genoux, son chemisier toujours bien boutonné, ses lunettes et sa grande queue de cheval. La rumeur avait couru qu'elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon, il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que toutes sortes de paris s'organisent dans le dos de la jeune fille. Malheureusement pour celle-ci, en plus d'être seule, elle avait bien été naïve et pendant le bal de leur quatrième année, le garçon qui l'accompagnait, l'avait honteusement humilié devant tout le monde, en criant bien fort à tout le monde qu'il avait réussi à décrocher le premier baiser de _Lyana White_, car telle était son prénom.

Lyana White, un véritable mystère à elle seule. Cette fille était insaisissable. Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, ni pleurer, ni rire, ni être en colère, elle était imperceptible comme les fantômes qui habitaient ce château. Cela en était presque effrayant, tout être humain normal, ressentait un jour le besoin de clamer haut et fort ses joies et ses peines, alors pourquoi pas elle ? Comment faisait-elle pour tout encaisser ? Comment faisait-elle pour supporter la solitude et les railleries ? Elle devait réellement avoir une grande force morale, parce qu'à sa place, il aurait déjà craqué depuis longtemps. Contrairement à elle, il avait besoin de ses amis, de s'amuser, de profiter de la vie, mais White paraissait au dessus de _ça_, pourquoi ?

« J'aime la pluie, répondit-elle en se retournant, face au paysage du parc sous le déluge d'eau. »

Personnellement, Sirius n'aimait pas du tout la pluie ! C'était humide, frais, l'empêchant de se balader au grand air. Sincèrement, qui aimait la pluie ? Il ne devait y avoir qu'elle pour aimer ce temps. Il l'observa un peu plus, remarquant que ses vêtements étaient trempés ainsi que son visage qui ruisselait de pluie ou bien de larmes ? Étrangement, Black ressentit un mal à l'aise, se trompait-il ?

« Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda t-il, curieux en restant debout à ses côtés.

- Cela dépend, murmura t-elle les yeux fermés.

- De quoi ? demanda t-il intrigué de la voir lui parler, c'était la première fois qu'il l'apercevait tenir une conversation aussi longtemps entre ses murs.

- Du temps, confia t-elle d'un air mystérieux en ouvrant les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres comme une enfant amusée. »

Sirius fut perturbé par l'expression de son visage qui semblait en dire énormément sans pouvoir en saisir le véritable sens. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire très démonstratif mais cela en était un et dans un sens, cela le rassurait, elle était humaine, comme tout le monde. Elle n'était pas aussi insensible comme il avait pu le croire. Seulement, qu'entendait-elle par sa dernière réponse ? Ne venait-elle ici que lorsqu'il faisait un temps bien particulier ? Il pourrait lui poser la question, mais il sentait qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas explicitement. Elle semblait jouer énormément avec les mots.

« Vas-tu rester ici toute la nuit ? Rusard risque de te trouver, prévint-il surtout soucieux pour sa santé et non par le concierge qui ne passerait sans doute pas ici. »

Pour seule réponse, elle sauta avec légèreté le rebord de la fenêtre pour se diriger vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux, puis prononça :

« Tu sembles moins tourmenté, devant son air interrogatif et étonné, elle ajouta; tes cheveux, ils sont plus courts. »

Le concerné ne sut quoi dire, quelque peu touché en plein cœur, comment avait-elle pu deviner et voir qu'il laissait ses cheveux poussés quand il n'allait pas bien ? A l'heure actuelle, la seule personne qui était dans la confidence se nommait Remus et il voyait mal son ami en parler à Lyana White. Lupin était déjà d'un naturel timide et introverti avec les filles, alors avec elle, c'était quasiment impossible qu'ils se parlent un jour ! Quelque peu pantois par sa remarque, il ne sut quoi répondre et celle-ci en profita pour amorcer son départ du lieu. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Black qui l'attrapa par son poignet droit :

« Attends Lyana, comment sais-tu ça ? S'empressa t-il de demander, de plus en plus surpris par cette fille qui était loin d'être banal. »

La concernée tressaillit en entendant son prénom dans sa bouche et en sentant sa main chaude entourer son bras frigorifié. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-on pas touché de cette manière et aussi simplement ? Combien de temps n'avait-elle pas entendu son prénom dans la bouche d'un élève de cette école ? Elle ne comptait plus et étrangement, cela lui rappela combien elle était seule et combien elle n'était pas aimée. Son cœur se serra douloureusement avant de s'arracher de sa poigne, non sans faire une grimace qui n'échappa aux yeux de Sirius.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ou te faire mal, mais…

- Je le sais, c'est tout, le coupa t-elle dans sa phrase en le fixant dans les yeux, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirais à personne, assura t-elle en tournant à nouveau le dos à son camarade qui remarqua qu'elle était pied nu.

- Où sont tes chaussures ? s'enquit-il en fronçant des sourcils. »

Elle baissa la tête, elle paraissait embarrassée mais il n'en était pas certain. Il lui était difficile de discerner les traits de son visage dans la nuit. Souhaitant avoir une réponse, il voulut de nouveau la retourner en l'attrapant par son bras, mais se retint, après tout qui était-il pour lui poser des questions ? Ils n'étaient pas amis, encore moins de la même maison et elle paraissait ne pas vouloir coopérer. Cette fille n'était pas normale, plus loin il serait d'elle, mieux il se porterait. Elle l'avait déjà bien assez accaparée, il devait retrouver James. Agacé par le comportement étrange de Lyana, il la contourna puis sans même la regarder s'en alla de la tour, souhaitant oublier au plus vite cet épisode épineux.

Elle semblait aimer la solitude et il comprenait pourquoi tout le monde la fuyait, elle paraissait être totalement dans son monde. Qu'elle y reste, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, comme aller rejoindre son meilleur ami et discuter avec lui une bonne partie de la nuit tout en mangeant divers petits plats conçus par les elfes. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentait-il cette pointe de culpabilité en la laissant seule dans le froid automnal ? A cette question, Sirius n'aurait la réponse que bien plus tard, ne sachant pas qu'il allait de nouveau recroiser le chemin de Lyana White…

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, un peu cours, mais j'écris au grès de mon envie, est-ce que cela vous a plu ? Comment croyez vous que la relation entre Sirius et Lyana va évoluer ? A vrai dire, cela ne va pas être très simple pour eux, car Sirius est un élève connu et adulé tandis que Lyana est connu mais détestée. Pourquoi ? Tout cela vous l'apprendrez au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, mais surtout dans le prochaine chapitre. Bien entendu White cache aussi un petit passé qui fait qu'elle n'a pas une très bonne opinion d'elle même, d'où le fait, qu'elle se laisse faire assez souvent..<em>

_A dans une semaine pour la suite des événements !_

_Commentaire please ? (Yeux du chiot battu)_

**Séléna Octavia**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Journée de Chien

**Hello !**

Voici le deuxième chapitre, pour l'instant comme vous allez pouvoir le constater la Fanfiction va osciller entre Remus/Lyana ou Sirius/Lyana...

Selon les commentaires et ce que vous préférez, je choisirais en conséquence :)

Chapitre écrit sur les musiques : Sprinter de Kalafina - One de Order Of Era

J'espère que la suite vous plaira ?

**Selena Octavia**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 <strong>**: Dogs Days**

_(Journée de Chien)_

Le lendemain matin, Lyana se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant des yeux son réveil qu'elle ne trouva pas sur sa table de chevet. Sans tarder, elle se leva d'un bond cherchant sa montre qui lui indiqua huit heures. Elle était en retard, très en retard, les cours commençaient dans une demi-heure. Sans plus attendre elle regroupa ses affaires, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains pour y faire un brin de toilette et s'habiller rapidement. Elle eut alors la douce surprise de voir son réveil baigner dans le lavabo remplit d'eau. La jeune fille le prit dans la main, en sachant très bien qui était la coupable ou plutôt les coupables; ces camarades de dortoir. Quant est-ce qu'elles arrêteraient leurs sales petits tours ? Ne pouvaient-elles pas la laisser en paix ? White passa une main dans ses longs cheveux en batailles tandis qu'elle soupira, lasse de toute _ça, _jusqu'à quand cela continuerait ?

Elle prit sa baguette puis lança un « Reparo » sur l'objet qui fonctionna à nouveau, en espérant qu'elles n'aient pas l'idée de recommencer un autre matin. Quelque peu désespérée par leur comportement, elle se dirigea vers la douche qu'elle prit en quelques minutes ainsi que pour s'habiller. Prête en quinze minutes, elle prit ses livres et sa baguette en main, se dépêchant d'aller en cours avant de se faire gronder tandis que les autres riraient d'elle, comme d'habitude. Lyana courut du mieux qu'elle le put avec ses chaussures usées qui lui faisaient mal au pied et que lui avaient prêté gentiment Mme Pomfresh. Non pas, parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'en acheter de nouvelles, mais parce que les filles de son dortoir n'avaient pas trouvé mieux que de les lui prendre une nuit et de les teinter en jaune fluo. Malheureusement, malgré toutes ses tentatives et les sorts qu'elle connaissait, la couleur ne semblait pas vouloir s'enlever. Sans doute un produit Moldu ramené par Gladys Johnson, une petite peste en personne.

Lyana détestait Gladys depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, Johnson lui avait offert son amitié et White l'avait accepté avec joie. Seulement, elle s'était très vite rendu compte que Johnson se servait d'elle pour les devoirs à rendre, copiant sur elle, mot pour mot. Elle avait alors eu des ennuis avec les professeurs puisque Gladys avait réussi par miracle à leur faire croire que c'était Lyana qui copiait sur elle pour l'aider. Elle l'avait fait passer pour une menteuse et une copieuse de première devant tout le monde. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que White se fâche avec son amie devenue ennemie. Seulement, elle n'avait pas prévu à ce que tout le dortoir se retourne contre elle ainsi que toute sa classe ; les garçons étant à la botte de Gladys qui se trouvait être très jolie en plus d'être sournoise. C'était à Serpentard qu'elle aurait dû être répartie et non pas Serdaigle !

Désormais, toutes ses compères lui menaient la vie dure et parfois d'autres élèves comme les Serpentard, lui cherchaient des noises, semblant prendre un malin plaisir à la rabaisser continuellement. De ce fait, elle ne faisait plus confiance à personne, elle avait été trahie une fois et cela lui avait suffi. Elle préférait rester seule que mal accompagnée. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne serait jamais appréciée pour ce qu'elle était. _Jamais_ ! Même sa mère la détestait. Même _sa mère_…En plein dans ses sombres pensées, elle bouscula sans faire attention un garçon de sixième année qui l'interpella :

« Eh White ! Tu pourrais t'excuser ! »

La concernée s'arrêta brusquement puis se retourna, apercevant Daniel Mac Gregor, un Serdaigle qui était connu pour être le poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch, en plus de frimer comme pas possible. Pourquoi s'excuserait-elle ? Le faisait-il, _lui_, quand il la bousculait ou n'importe quel autre élève de cette école ? Non, alors il n'était pas question qu'elle s'abaisse à lui faire des excuses ! Il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond ! Sans se laisser faire et pressée par le temps, elle s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle entendit :

« Expelliarmus ! »

Lyana n'eut même pas le temps de réagir ou de se retourner, qu'elle se sentit projetée en avant, retombant lourdement sur le sol tandis que ses livres et sa baguette s'éparpillèrent un peu partout. Durant quelques secondes, elle eut comme un voile blanc devant ses yeux, en sentant une douleur sourde et aiguë traverser son épaule droite qui avait tapé violemment contre le dallage. Elle se retint de pousser un gémissement pour ne pas lui donner de plus amples satisfactions. White ouvrit difficilement les yeux et le vit face à elle, accroupit, un sourire fourbe aux lèvres. Un sourire qu'elle aurait aimé lui faire ravaler !

« La prochaine fois, tu t'excuseras, sur ce, bonne journée, dit-il en éclatant de rire avant de s'en aller vers les cachots pour son cours de potion. »

La journée commençait mal. _Très mal._ Elle aurait mieux fait de rester couchée. Parfois elle aimerait tellement dormir, être tranquille, ne plus penser à rien. Si seulement elle n'était pas venue au monde, tout serait plus simple, même pour sa mère. Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités, encore quelqu'un pour rire et s'amuser _d'elle._

Cependant, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en sentant des mains chaudes et puissantes s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour l'aider à s'asseoir, tout en prenant soin de ne pas toucher son épaule. Qui était-ce ? Qui était assez stupide pour lui venir en aide sans craindre des représailles ? Lyana releva la tête plongeant son regard violet dans les yeux ambrés de son bienfaiteur qui n'était autre que Remus Lupin, en personne. Dire que White était scotchée serait un bien faible mot ! Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que Lupin était en train de l'aider, rassemblant ses affaires à terre tandis qu'il retourna à ses côtés tout en regardant son épaule qui formait un drôle d'angle.

« Je vais te porter à l'infirmerie, dit-il en chargeant ses affaires dans son sac pour avoir les mains libres.

- Je peux me débrouiller seule, souffla-t-elle en détournant le regard, mal à l'aise.»

Remus haussa un sourcil interrogateur à son encontre, surprit par ses propos. Elle devait souffrir le martyr et elle avait encore le courage de dire qu'elle se débrouillerait seule. Était-elle inconsciente ? Sans lui laisser le temps de protester autre chose, il passa une main derrière son dos et la souleva pour la mettre debout.

« Ça va ? Je ne te fais pas mal ? S'enquit –il en l'observant du coin de l'œil. »

Pour seule réponse, elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour lui signaler que « _non_ », même si avait été le cas, elle aurait bien été ingrate de se plaindre alors qu'il venait à son secours. Décidément, en ce moment elle croisait les Maraudeurs à tout les coins du château, était-ce une chance ou de la malchance ?

« Que s'est-il passé ? Comment as-tu pu te casser l'épaule ? Lui demanda t-il, curieux et à la fois inquiet. »

Lyana se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas accuser Mac Gregor, c'était sa parole contre la sienne, surtout si Remus venait à en parler au corps professoral. Elle ne souhaitait pas avoir d'autres ennuis. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille dans son coin, mais apparemment cela était trop demandé. Elle haussa alors des épaules en guise de réponse, non sans faire une grimace de douleur. Une réponse qui ne semblait pas satisfaire le concerné quelque peu sceptique.

Lupin soupira, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d_'elle_. Déjà qu'en temps normal il n'était pas très doué pour parler aux filles, mais en plus essayer de converser avec Lyana White, c'était comme parler à un mur. Néanmoins, il n'était pas dupe, ça devait être un élève qui lui avait fait _ça_, elle n'était pas assez empotée pour se le faire seule. D'autant plus que Remus savait qu'elle n'était pas très appréciée par ses camarades de classe. A vrai dire, qui ne le savait pas ? Toute l'école était au courant des brimades qu'elle subissait par divers élèves, seulement à chaque fois qu'un professeur lui demandait, qui ? Elle ne répondait rien. Elle haussait des épaules, comme aujourd'hui. Les autres voyant qu'elle ne les dénonçait pas et qu'elle encaissait sans rien dire, continuaient leur petit manège, mais jusqu'à quand ? Elle ne pourrait pas subir éternellement ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle rien dire ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, il arriva de nouveau à l'infirmerie alors qu'il venait tout juste d'en sortir il y a quelques instants suite aux blessures de la dernière pleine lune. Il déposa la jeune fille sur un lit tandis qu'il appela la maîtresse des lieux qui arriva au quart de tour auprès de sa nouvelle patiente.

« Miss White ! S'insurgea Pom-pom les mains sur les hanches en regardant la vilaine fracture qui s'opposait à elle. Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

- Je suis tombée, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête sous les yeux de son inquisitrice et de Remus qui savait, qu'elle mentait.

- Tombée ? Comment ? Interrogea-t-elle sceptique en observant l'épaule.

- J'ai glissé dans l'escalier menant à la grande salle, mentit-elle une nouvelle fois tout en regardant Remus, priant pour qu'il corrobore ses propos.

- Est-ce vrai Mr Lupin ? Ou cette demoiselle ment ? demanda Mme Pomfresh en se tournant vers son ancien patient. »

Remus alterna son regard entre l'infirmière et Lyana qui semblait le supplier des yeux. Cédant à sa demande silencieuse, il répondit :

« Oui c'est vrai Mme Pomfresh, elle a perdu l'équilibre dans les escaliers, confirma t-il en serrant les poings, n'aimant pas du tout mentir à celle qui le soignait tout les mois. »

L'infirmière soupira profondément, tout en pestant contre la maladresse des adolescents tandis qu'elle partit vers sa réserve pour aller chercher du « Poussos ».

« Pourquoi as-tu menti ? Murmura Remus de peur d'être entendu par l'adulte.

- Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé de dire la vérité ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton monocorde.

- Tout ! _Ils _n'ont pas le droit de te faire _ça_ ! Si cela avait été pire ? déclara Lupin soucieux de son obstination quant à la situation qui était loin d'être banale. »

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Ils n'étaient pas amis aux dernières nouvelles. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il d'elle ? Lui au moins, il avait des amis sur qui compter James, Sirius et Peter. Le quatuor inséparable, amis depuis la première année. Parfois, Lyana se surprenait à les épier et à les envier, elle aussi aimerait avoir des amis précieux et fidèles. Elle aussi aimerait qu'on l'apprécie à sa juste valeur. Seulement, c'était un rêve, un très beau rêve. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard et tant mieux ! Elle avait hâte de partir loin de tous et de cet enfer. Elle n'aimait pas l'école, non nuance, elle détestait l'école ! Elle n'avait pas sa place _ici_. Elle n'avait sa place nulle part, même pas chez _elle_.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle, tu devrais aller en cours, ça ira maintenant, répondit-elle en détournant la conversation et surtout en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait plus lui adresser la parole. »

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais se retint puis la referma avant de sortir ces affaires de son sac. Affaires qu'il déposa sur la table non loin du lit, tout en la regardant. Pourquoi se laissait-elle faire ? Pourquoi ? Elle paraissait avoir du caractère, alors pourquoi ? Cette fille était un véritable mystère ambulant !

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, un jour, tu peux venir me voir, je ne crains pas les ont dis, prononça t-il en essayant de capter ses yeux violets, mais rien à faire, elle garda la tête tournée. »

La jeune Serdaigle l'observa partir, semblant déçu qu'elle ne lui fasse pas confiance. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Alors qu'on l'avait trahi et dupée à nombreuse reprise ? Lui aussi, tôt ou tard, il lui ferait du mal, comme tous les _autres._

« Eh bien Lyana, vous avez mal ? Il fallait me le dire ! Plutôt que de pleurer de douleur ! Déclara l'infirmière en arrivant avec deux potions. »

Surprise, White porta une main sur ses joues et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Ses pommettes étaient baignées de larmes. Depuis quand pleurait-elle ? Elle n'avait même pas fait attention. Pleurait-elle réellement de douleur dû à son épaule cassée ou bien était-ce autre chose ? Mme Pomfresh ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, lui faisant avaler la première potion qui lui supprima l'os de son bras, puis la deuxième pour lui faire repousser.

« Je ne pouvais pas le réparer, alors il faut faire repousser l'os, se sera douloureux et fatiguant, vous resterez ici toute la journée, je préviendrais vos professeurs, confia la sorcière qui d'un coup de baguette magique lui mit un pyjama tandis que son uniforme se plia sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

- Merci, fit Lyana en se couchant dans le lit.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier Miss, déclara Mme Pomfresh en la couvrant des draps, mais Remus qui vous a bien secouru, vous devriez lui faire un peu plus confiance, après tout, il a bien su tenir sa langue, sous entendit-elle avec un doux sourire à son encontre.

- Je, je, j'ai dis la vérité, bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant comme une pivoine.

- Bien sûr, dit la sorcière d'un ton ironique, vous devriez changer un peu plus souvent vos versions Miss White, vous tombez souvent dans l'escalier du grand hall, confia Pom-Pom d'un œil accusateur. Enfin, profitait de la journée pour vous reposer, l'année des Aspics est toujours éprouvante, termina-t-elle en tirant le paravent autour de Lyana, quelque peu déconcertée. »

Quel drôle de journée. Hier soir elle avait rencontré Sirius Black, qui au final l'avait laissé seule, semblant désabusé par son comportement et par le fait de la voir sans chaussures. Lui aussi, il l'avait jugé, sans même chercher à la comprendre. Les chaussures de Mme Pomfresh lui faisant mal aux pieds, elle avait eu l'idée d'y aller nu pied pour être plus à l'aise. Seulement, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur _lui_. Personne ne venait jamais à la tour d'astronomie un jour de pluie, personne sauf _elle_. C'était le seul moment où elle pouvait être libre. Elle aimait entendre le bruit de la pluie et sentir le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux, cela l'apaisait. Dans ces moments là, elle se sentait bien. Elle espérait que Black ne viendrait pas à raconter sa petite rencontre à tout le monde ! Elle voulait pouvoir continuer de venir à la tour d'astronomie les jours de pluie. C'était son petit coin de paradis et elle comptait bien le garder.

Et voilà que ce matin, elle tombait sur Remus Lupin qui semblait vouloir subitement l'aider. Était-il tombé sur la tête ? Ou était-ce à force de venir trop souvent à l'infirmerie qui lui avait ramolli le cerveau ? Dans tous les cas, il était gentil mais s'il croyait qu'elle allait lui accorder sa confiance sur un coup de tête, il se trompait lourdement. Lupin n'était pas un mauvais bougre, il ne s'était jamais moqué d'elle, mais avant ça, il n'avait jamais levé le petit doigt pour elle. Alors pourquoi ce revirement situation ? Avait-il été pris de remords ? Était-il trop timide pour faire un pas vers une fille ? Ou bien était-ce autre chose qui le maintenait pieds et mains liés ? Ou peut-être était-ce un stupide pari qu'il avait fait avec ses copains ? Après tout, Black aurait pu parler à son ami de sa petite rencontre avec_ elle_, et par la même occasion, manigancer quelque chose ? Seulement était-ce le genre de Lupin ? De Sirius, oui, mais de Remus, elle avait un gros doute. Certes, il suivait souvent ses amis et ne leur disait jamais rien quand ils brutalisaient Severus Rogue, mais elle se rappelait bien de l'inquiétude qu'il y avait dans ses yeux au moment de la trouver. Il était sincère, elle l'avait vu. Cela ne semblait pas être un jeu ou un pari, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de douter et d'avoir peur ?

Peut-être était-ce trop tard ? Peut-être avait-elle trop peur de souffrir pour penser à offrir son amitié et sa confiance ? Peut-être était-elle condamnée à rester seule toute sa vie ? Peut-être que…Lyana ne put finir le fil de ses pensées, la potion en train de faire son effet, celle-ci s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. La plongeant dans un sommeil profond, ne sachant pas qu'elle reverrait bien assez tôt les deux adolescents…

* * *

><p><em>Voilà la suite qui se met doucement mais sûrement en place. Le prochain chapitre sera plus concentré sur les Maraudeurs avec une petite discussion SiriusRemus ^^_

_Que pensez vous de Lyana ? Pour l'instant vous avez sans doute dû mal à tout saisir de sa personnalité mais c'est normal vous n'avez pas toutes les cartes en mains, vous comprendrez un peu mieux vers le chapitre 6 où vous aurez plus d'infos sur elle. Lyana est un personnage assez torturée et la romance ne débutera pas toute suite pour plus de réalisme._

_N'hésitez pas à dire si vous préférez Remus ou Sirius ^^ je ferais attention de vos avis._

_Allez, à dans une semaine pour la suite !_

_Reviews Please ? (Yeux du chiots battu...)_

**Selena**


	3. Chapter 3 : Lune Argentée

**Hello !**

Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

Je tiens à remercier mes deux revieweuses : **La Petite Maraudeuse** et **Emii23** pour m'avoir posté leurs avis et encouragements !

Cela fait chaud au coeur ! Merci aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage.

**Le sondage Lyana/Sirius ou Lyana/Remus est toujours ouvert, avec qui préférez-vous la voir ?**

Pour la suite de l'histoire, eh bien, vous allez voir que rien ne va être simple pour nos maraudeurs adorés !

Au final, j'avais prévu 20 chapitre pour cette Fanfiction et comme d'habitude, je me suis encore trompée, cela risque d'être beaucoup plus XD.

**Les musiques que j'ai écouté pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre **: Lost In Paradise de Evanescence - Nuclear de Mike Owell _(oui j'adore écouter en boucle XD)_

Bon allez, je vous laisse avec mon papotage inutile.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 <strong>**: Silver Moonlight**

_(Lune Argentée)_

Cela faisait près de dix minutes que Remus venait de raconter sa petite rencontre avec Lyana White dans les couloirs après être sortit de l'infirmerie. Assis dans leur dortoir sur le lit de Remus, ses trois amis semblaient dubitatifs, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi penser. A vrai dire Peter connaissait la jeune fille que de nom, James la connaissait un peu de vue et par les rumeurs qui courraient à son sujet, quant à Sirius, eh bien Sirius l'avait rencontré la veille et celui-ci semblait très perturbé. Remus l'avait vu, il connaissait bien son ami et à voir sa tête, il paraissait pensif, très pensif. Son ami n'était pas connu pour être préoccupé par une fille, d'habitude c'était le contraire, il était du genre « J_e m'en fous_, _mes amis passent avant tout » _ou bienà dire_ « Elle est jolie ? Elle est célibataire ? » . _Se pourrait-il que Padfoot la connaisse plus qu'il ne souhaitait le dire ? Si oui, comment ? Le jeune Lupin n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu Sirius en la compagnie de la jeune Serdaigle.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? lui demanda Moony quelque peu curieux tandis que James et Peter tournèrent la tête vers l'interrogé.

- C'est vrai ça, renchérit James, d'habitude tu es plus communicatif, tu es bien silencieux aujourd'hui, ne me dit pas que tu as une nouvelle conquête en tête ? se renseigna Potter en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtés, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pas du tout, ronchonna Sirius en fusillant du regard son meilleur ami.

- Ah oui ? Et hier soir, tu peux me dire où tu étais quand nous nous sommes séparés pour échapper à Rusard ? déclara Prong d'un air malicieux et taquin. Tu as été bien long pour me rejoindre, sous entendit-il, et ne me ressort pas ton excuse bidon comme quoi tu t'es perdu dans les couloirs, prévint James d'un air accusateur.

- Les escaliers ont fait des siennes, baragouina Black en se sentant mit au pied du mur par Prong.

- Tu mens toujours aussi mal, dit Peter en se tordant de rire sur le lit.

- Espèce de traître, gronda Sirius en lui lançant un regard noir. En quoi cela peut bien te regarder ce que j'ai pu faire pendant cette demi-heure ? Tu ferais bien de te préoccuper de ta _chère Evans_ plutôt que de mes futures conquêtes, le nargua t-il quelque peu moqueur. Surtout quand l'on sait que c'est loin d'être gagné, ajouta t-il à son encontre.

- Ne t'inquiète dont pas pour moi mon _cher Padfoot,_ répondit James d'un air solennel. Cette année est la bonne, nous sommes obligés de vivre ensemble, de faire nos rondes ensemble, de faire nos réunions ensembles, de …

- En parlant de ronde, tu n'es pas déjà sensé y être ? remarqua Remus en regardant sa montre qui indiquait neuf heures du soir. »

James jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la sienne puis devint blême sous les yeux de ses trois amis qui éclatèrent de rire en le voyant partir en quatrième vitesse. Il n'échapperait sans doute pas à la colère divine de Lily Evans qui était très stricte sur le règlement et les horaires.

« Vous croyez qu'il réussira vraiment à la conquérir ? S'enquit Sirius en observant la porte par laquelle était sortit son ami.

- Va savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve, peut-être que Lily finira par revenir sur ses positions et changer de regard sur James, confia Remus tandis que Peter se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bains et prendre une douche. Sirius ?

- Hum, fit le concerné en plein dans ses pensées.

- Tu n'as rien dit concernant Lyana White, tu en penses quoi ? interrogea Lupin en apercevant son ami se tendre comme un arc.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, cette fille est bizarre, elle n'a qu'à se défendre plutôt que de se renfermer dans son monde, répliqua Black quelque peu agacé par l'entêtement de Moony à vouloir s'intéresser à _elle._ Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à Lyana ? C'est la première fois que tu nous parles d'une fille, hormis Evans, précisa Sirius en croisant ses yeux ambrés.

- Et toi c'est la première fois que je te vois autant sur la défensive lorsqu'on vient à parler d'une fille, d'habitude tu es du genre à poser des questions du type « _Elle est comment physiquement ? _» ou bien « _Quelle année ? Quelle maison ?_ ». Tu la connais, affirma Remus en plongeant son regard dans les prunelles grises de Sirius qui détourna les yeux.

- Non, riposta t-il devant l'air réprobateur de Lupin qui le fit culpabilisé. Bon d'accord ! admit-il soudainement. Je l'ai juste rencontré hier soir à la tour d'astronomie, elle était étrange en plus de ne pas avoir ses chaussures, stipula t-il en se remémorant la scène.

- Pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas ? observa le jeune Lupin d'un air intrigué.

- Aucune idée, elle n'a pas voulu me répondre, elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds avec la pluie d'hier soir, raconta Sirius en omettant de lui dire sa remarque sur ses cheveux. Sinon j'avais entendu quelques échos, te souviens-tu du bal de notre quatrième année ? révéla t-il en détournant la conversation à son avantage

- Oui, prononça Remus en hochant de la tête. Quel rapport avec Lyana ?

- Eh bien, cette soirée là, un certain O'Connor de Gryffondor a parié avec ses copains qu'il réussirait à embrasser White au bal et à l'humilier devant tout le monde en révélant la supercherie, expliqua calmement Sirius.

- O'Connor, il n'avait pas un an de plus que nous ? demanda Moony pour confirmer.

- C'est cela, en attendant cette petite enflure a bien réussi son coup, il est sortit avec Lyana et le jour même du bal, après avoir obtenu un baiser, il l'a repoussé devant tout le monde. Il lui a craché toutes sortes de méchancetés sous les rires de ses copains et les messes basses de tous, raconta en détail Black tout en croisant les bras. Une véritable ordure, aucun respect pour les filles, j'ai beau sortir avec beaucoup d'entre-elles, je les ai toujours quitté en bon terme.

- Sirius Black, le don juan de ses dames et le saint en personne, bouffa Remus en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

- Hey ! cria le concerné en faisant la moue. Et toi ? Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à elle? réitéra Black, curieux.

- Elle a menti à l'infirmière sur sa blessure, elle n'a pas voulu lui dire que c'était à cause d'un élève et j'ai quelque peu cautionné son mensonge, avoua Lupin honteux, je m'en veux un peu, je me dis qu'au final nous ne sommes pas mieux qu'_eux_ en ignorant tout ce qu'elle subit chaque jour…

- C'est à elle aussi de ne pas se laisser faire, de sortir de ces gonds ! A _sa place_ je les recadrerais un peu, si elle ne fait rien comment veux-tu qu'ils arrêtent ? lui fit remarquer Padfoot avec vigueur.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça Paddy, je te rappelle qu'il y a encore deux ans tu étais à la merci de tes parents, rétorqua Remus en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Mais j'ai fugué, j'ai décidé de me rebeller et de ne pas me laisser faire ! répliqua t-il énervé que son ami lui remémore cette partie sombre et douloureuse de sa vie.

- Et elle ? Où peut-elle fuguer ? Où peut-elle fuir ? Elle est prise au piège dans ce château, même si elle se défend, rien ne dit qu'ils s'arrêteront, peut-être prendront-ils un malin plaisir à amplifier leurs brimades injustifiées, tenta t-il de lui expliquer. D'autant plus que tu ne peux pas te permette de la juger, tu ne la connais pas, tu n'es pas à sa place, lui claqua sèchement Lupin agacé par l'entêtement de son meilleur ami.

- Elle devrait le signaler au professeur, ajouta t-il d'un air intransigeant.

- Tu aurais dû nous le dire pour tes parents plutôt que de fuguer une nuit d'été pour rejoindre James et ses parents à moitié torturé par eux, dit-il en lui tenant tête. »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche puis la referma ne sachant pas quoi répliquer. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence que Remus n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Lui aussi n'avait pas demandé d'aide, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, subissant les sortilèges de ses parents chaque été jusqu'au jour où il en avait eu marre. Il pouvait encore se souvenir dans quel état il était arrivé chez les Potter. Ils l'avaient tout de suite pris sous leur toit, le considérant comme un deuxième fils et depuis cet été il vivait dans un petit appartement grâce à l'argent de son oncle Alphard. Désormais il était renié de la famille Black, il était un traître à son sang tandis que son frère Regulus allait prendre sa place en tant qu'héritier et suivre les idéaux stupides de ses parents.

_Regulus_, parfois il s'en voulait d'avoir donné son petit frère aux serpents, après tout, il n'était pas si mauvais dans le fond. Ses parents lui avaient juste fait un lavage de cerveau après que Sirius soit répartit à Gryffondor, faisant la honte de la famille. Peut-être aurait-il pu l'emmener avec lui ? Peut-être aurait-il dû lui demander ? Peut-être l'aurait-il aussi dénoncé à ses parents ? Après tout, il était et restait un Serpentard, connu pour être vil et sournois. Oui, il ne devait pas avoir de remords, il était trop tard pour Regulus, il avait choisi son chemin dès l'instant où il avait été répartit dans la maison que ses parents souhaitaient. Peut-être allait-il aussi prendre la marque de ce nouveau mage noir que tous les sorciers parlaient ? Peut-être que ses parents le convaincraient de s'enrôler dans ses rangs ? Non, nuance, Sirius en était persuadé ! Après tout la famille Black était connu pour ces revendications en tant que sorcier au sang pur ! Au vu de ce mage qui ne tuait que des moldus et des sorciers aux sangs mêlés, ils n'allaient pas tarder à vouloir le rejoindre et prêcher ses concepts. Quelle bande d'idiot ! Ils les haïssaient tellement, eux et leur sang pur ! Qu'ils disparaissent tous !

« Sirius ? Appela Remus en le voyant silencieux. A quoi tu penses ?

- Hein ? dit le concerné en sortant de ses songes. Euh, à rien, tu disais ?

- Que pourrions-nous faire pour l'aider ? s'enquit Lupin en s'appuyant contre le dossier de son lit. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Cette fille était bizarre, elle parlait à peine ou bien par message codé. Déjà qu'en temps normal, il lui était difficile de comprendre les filles alors Lyana White, autant ne pas en parler.

« Je lui donnerais une copie de mes cours qu'elle a manqué aujourd'hui, proposa Moony content de son idée.

- Bonne idée, je te laisse t'en occuper, moi j'ai d'autres petits chats à m'occuper, comme Gladys Johnson, une mignonne petite Serdaigle qui ne demande qu'à être dans mes bras, confia t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, tandis qu'il se leva pour se diriger vers son armoire et y prendre ses affaires de toilettes.

- Tu ne veux réellement pas m'aider alors ? Interrogea à nouveau Moony, quelque peu déçu par son ami.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? S'irrita-t-il en se retournant brusquement vers le concerné. Je ne suis pas le sauveur de ces dames et surtout pas de _Lyana White_ qui vit dans son monde. Continue ta vie comme avant, je t'assure que tu te démènes pour rien Moony,pense plutôt à te trouver une charmante petite amie et à profiter de notre dernière année à Poudlard comme il se le doit,conseilla Black en refermant la porte de la salle de bains, derrière lui. »

Remus soupira profondément tandis qu'il se coucha sur sa couchette, n'ayant absolument pas l'envie de se trouver une petite amie surtout avec sa condition de Loup-Garou. Il était trop dangereux et que se passerait-il si elle venait à découvrir son horrible secret ? Non, il ne le voulait pas ! Dumbledore était déjà bien assez généreux en lui offrant cette place dans son école, d'autant plus qu'il dupait sa confiance avec Sirius, James et Peter qui venaient le rejoindre chaque nuit de pleine lune sous leurs formes Animagus. Et puis l'année dernière il y avait eu cette histoire avec Rogue , il ne souhaitait pas que cela se reproduise. Il avait bien eu assez de mal à pardonner Sirius pour ce qu'il avait fait, alors une deuxième fois, serait de trop pour _lui._

Quant à Lyana White, il comptait bien faire quelque chose pour elle, quoi ? Il ne savait pas encore, mais s'il pouvait l'aider et qui sait la comprendre durant cette courte année, se serait bien. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à se qu'ils puissent devenir des amis ? Il l'était bien avec Lily Evans, alors pourquoi pas White ? Le tout était de savoir comment ? Et ça, c'était une autre paire de manche…

* * *

><p><em>Alors, alors ? A votre avis, qui de Remus ou Sirius réussira à établir le premier contact amenant Lyana à leur faire un tant soi peu confiance (si c'est possible, parce que vous allez voir que White est difficilement approchable, elle se méfie constamment).<em>

_Qu'avez vous pensé de cette petite discussion entre les maraudeurs ? Bon certes, elle était centrée sur nos deux maraudeurs favoris, mais la prochaine, Peter et James participeront beaucoup plus (elle est déjà écrite ah ! ah ! ah !)._

_Au prochain chapitre, eh bien vous aurez le droit à une petite confrontation Gladys / Lyana et... et ...l'intervention de...de ..._

_Oh bah je ne m'en rappelle plus XD (pas taper XD)_

_A la semaine prochaine._

_Reviews please ?_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Couverte de Roses

**Hello !**

Comme promis me revoilà pour vous jouer de mauvais tours ah ah ! (Je sors ...)

Je tenais à remercier **Guest** - **Anna** et** La Petite Maraudeuse** pour vos reviews !

Merci à vous trois pour vos encouragements et vos votes ! Cela fait chaud au coeur !

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent !

Dans ce chapitre, il y a une petite avancée, **vous allez avoir un indice sur notre petite Lyana** et sur la suite des événements.

Oui, parce que je suis sadique et j'aime torturer mes personnages ! Alors bien entendu,** les lettres seront très importantes** dans la suite de l'histoire !

A vous de faire des suppositions, peut-être y répondrais-je ...

**Chapitre écrit sur les musiques de** : Oblivious de Kalafina - Synchronicity de Yuki Kajiura

Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses Aux Reviews<strong> :

- **Guest** : Coucou, je te remercie beaucoup pour tes reviews et d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon histoire. Merci pour ton vote concernant Sirius, je pense que tu seras contente ^^ Je suis ravie que ce début te plaise et j'espère que cela va continuer avec cette suite ? :)

-**Anna** : Coucou, merci énormément pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur, cela m'encourage grandement pour la suite qui se prévoit plus longue que prévue. Merci aussi pour ton vote et tout comme Guest, je pense que tu seras heureuse XD, pour la suite, la voici, la voilà, en espérant qu'elle te plaise ?

-** La petite Maraudeuse** : Coucou, fidèle revieweuse, je suis contente de te retrouver à chaque chapitre de ma fic et que celle-ci continue de te plaire. Cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu avais lu mes anciennes fanfics qui remontent à quelques années, il faudrait que je me motive à finir la dernière ^^ mais c'est en prévision. Pour ce qui est des fanfics à conseiller sur les couples Sirius/OC - Remus/OC , j'en ai quelques unes, pour cela retourne sur mon ancien compte et va dans mes auteurs favoris, sélectionne Ayannah et tu auras le choix ;) mais peut-être connais-tu déjà ? Pour Rainy Day, je pense publier tous les 15 jours, cela me permet de garder un peu d'avance dans mes chapitres. En tous cas, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire...?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>** : Covered By Roses**

_(Couverte de Roses)_

Cela faisait une semaine que Sirius n'avait pas revu Lyana White. Son ami Remus avait bien essayé de l'aborder en lui donnant une copie des cours qu'elle avait manqué, mais selon Moony, elle avait seulement bafouillé un « _Merci_ » puis était partie en courant comme la dernière des voleuses. Padfoot n'avait pas cessé de lui rabâcher de laisser tomber l'affaire, que White était une cause perdue et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Quand il avait quelque chose dans la tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs ! Diantre, ne pouvait-il pas s'affairer à se trouver une petite copine plutôt que de faire dans la charité et la gentillesse ? Remus ne changerait jamais et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il abandonnerait son idée ! Surtout avec la rouquine de James, qui en apprenant toute l'histoire, s'était aussi liguée avec Lupin pour tenter de changer les choses. Comme-ci que tout le monde allait modifier sa façon d'agir avec Lyana White parce que deux élèves comptaient la soutenir. C'était beau de rêver.

Sirius n'était pas connu pour son optimisme, non, lui il était réaliste. Il savait que peu importe ce qu'il pourrait faire pour elle, il était trop tard, le mal était fait. Le concerné soupira longuement tandis que de sa démarche nonchalante, il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serdaigle pour y retrouver Gladys, avec qui, il avait un rendez vous galant. Quoi de mieux qu'un petit rendez-vous coquin et charmant avec une belle fille pour se changer les idées ? Depuis le temps qu'il lorgnait sur _elle_, il était content de l'attraper enfin dans ses filets. Il se ferait un plaisir de l'emmener dans des coins et recoins du château pour être seul avec elle et lui compter fleurette.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Il était surpris de ne pas y voir Johnson, elle était en retard. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne. Black se tourna vers le portrait qui lui dit :

« Quel est l'objet perdu par notre ancêtre ?

- L'objet perdu ? répéta ahuris Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui racontait comme charabia. C'est sensé être le mot de passe ?

- Bien entendu, dit-elle avec suffisance. Vous ne connaissez donc pas l'histoire de Poudlard ! ajouta-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

- Et vous, vous ne connaissez pas la modestie ? répliqua Black d'un ton narquois.

- Espèce de petit chenapan ! Comme oses-vous, je…

- Diadème ! prononça un élève en arrivant devant le portrait de la salle de commune. »

Sans plus tarder, le portrait s'ouvrit et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Sirius se faufile derrière le garçon qui devait être, tout au plus, en deuxième année. Il arriva ainsi dans la salle commune décorée de bleu et d'argent, cherchant des yeux sa future petite amie. Lui aurait-elle fait faux bond ? Non, il devait y avoir une autre raison ! Quelle fille serait assez stupide pour le planter lors d'un rendez-vous ? Aucune. Une occasion pareille ne se présentait jamais deux fois, Sirius avait de la fierté et il entretenait sa côte. C'est alors qu'il entendit du bruit et de violents éclats de voix avant de voir une porte du dortoir, à l'étage des filles, s'ouvrir à la volée sur Gladys Johnson qui tenait entre ses mains des lettres qu'elles agitaient fièrement sous le nez de White retenue par deux autres filles.

« RENDS LES MOI TOUTE SUITE ! Cria la jeune Lyana dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs à tuer sur place.

- Vient les chercher si tu peux ! la nargua Johnson. Oh mais attends, je vais faire partager leur contenu à tout le monde ! déclara la blonde en se tournant vers la salle commune tandis qu'elle commença à déplier un morceau de parchemin sous les yeux horrifiés de White.

- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! SI TU FAIS CA, JE TE LE FERAIS PAYER GLADYS ! hurla la concernée en se débattant comme une forcenée avec les deux compères de Johnson.

- ME LE FAIRE PAYER ! rigola Gladys d'un ton menaçant en sortant sa baguette qu'elle pointa vers sa camarade de chambre. OSE LE FAIRE ET JE FERAIS DE TA VIE UN ENFER COMME TU NE PEUX PAS L'IMAGINER ! ajouta-t-elle d'un air machiavélique à en donner la chair de poule.

- Ma vie est déjà un enfer en t'ayant comme camarade de chambre, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, qu'est-ce que cela changera ? Riposta Lyana en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ? défia la concernée avec un petit sourire sournois. Où en étais-je, ah oui, reprit-elle en portant son attention sur la lettre qu'elle commença à lire à voix haute devant les élèves, dont certains paraissaient scandalisés mais ne faisaient rien tandis que d'autres s'amusaient. Lyana, je te prierai d'arrêter de m'envoyer des lettres, _oh ma pauvre_, fit Gladys d'un ton faussement navrée. Ta mère ne semble pas t'apprécier, on se demande pourquoi ? ria-t-elle avec ses congénères. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? reprit-elle la lecture en jetant un coup d'œil à Lyana qui semblait sur le point de se jeter sur la sorcière. Ta présence durant les vacances d'été suffit amplement à ma douleur pour en plus que…

- Accio Lettres ! cria Sirius qui ne supportait plus l'humiliation en publique. »

Les lettres atterrirent dans les mains de Black sous le regard surpris de tous et l'air mortifié de Gladys Johnson.

« Je vois que tu t'amuses comme une folle, siffla dangereusement Black en fourrant les lettres dans la poche de sa cape. Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre, mais j'aime encore moins qu'on me fasse attendre pour s'amuser de cette façon, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une Serpentarde, déclara t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. C'est bas, c'est mesquin, aucun honneur, tu prends du plaisir à humilier White ainsi ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Elle m'a agressé dans la chambre alors je me suis défendue comme j'ai pu en mettant la main sur ces lettres, se défendit-elle avec ardeur en pointant du doigt Lyana.

- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, ta mère ne te l'a jamais appris ? gronda Sirius en montant peu à peu les marches de l'escalier sous les yeux surpris de tous. Pourquoi ne se transformait-il pas en toboggan ? Aucun garçon n'était sensé pouvoir monter au dortoir des filles. Tu me déçois beaucoup Gladys, chuchota t-il à son oreille en se détournant d'elle.

- Attend Sirius, je vais t'expliquer, je…

- C'est dommage pour toi mais notre rendez-vous est annulé, annonça t-il à voix haute en l'interrompant. J'ai trouvé une meilleure compagnie que la tienne_,_ ajouta Sirius en poussant les deux filles qui retenaient toujours Lyana. Tu viens ? demanda t-il en lui proposant sa main.

- Tu ne peux pas sortir avec, avec cette fille ! s'étrangla Johnson d'une voix aiguë.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi pas ? s'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Elle, elle, elle, bégaya la concernée sous le regard sombre de Sirius, elle est _banale._

- Pas autant que toi, répliqua t-il en prenant la main de Lyana dans la sienne sans même attendre la réponse de la sorcière, totalement sous le choc.

- Tu, tu ne peux pas me faire _ça_ ! Tu ne peux pas Sirius ! s'écria-t-elle hystérique et furieuse.

- Sinon quoi ? Ne t'avise pas de me menacer, murmura t-il sombrement en se rapprochant d'elle, comme tu as pu le voir, je peux facilement monter dans le dortoir des filles, il me serait facile de m'y faufiler, prévint-il d'un air mauvais. Bonne soirée _Gladys,_ termina t-il d'un air narquois en partant avec une Lyana désabusée. »

White regarda la main de Sirius enveloppant chaleureusement la sienne tandis que son regard remonta vers le jeune homme qui marchait la tête haute sous le regard de tout les Serdaigle. Comment faisait-il pour garder ainsi cette dignité ? A cet instant, on aura dit un lion majestueux et _elle_, une pauvre petite souris craintive en train de se faire dévorer par les aigles. Le lion n'était-il pas sensé, lui aussi, manger la souris ? Ils passèrent le portrait alors que Sirius continuait de marcher avec elle, dans le plus profond des silences, choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé de consoler les filles, même s'il était vrai qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Elle semblait plus décontenancée qu'autre chose. Il s'arrêta brusquement dans le couloir puis se retourna vers Lyana qui l'observait avec méfiance. Cette fille était décidément irrécupérable ! Il venait tout juste de la sauver des griffes de l'autre petite blondasse et elle trouvait encore le moyen de se méfier de lui. Que lui fallait-il comme preuve pour la mettre en confiance ?

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

- Parce que j'en avais envie, tu aurais préféré que je fasse comme la plupart de tes camarades regarder sans rien faire ? répondit Sirius en l'observant avec attention.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! dit Lyana vexée et en colère. Gladys va se venger ! confia-t-elle en s'arrachant de son contact sous l'air étonné de Black qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il lui tenait encore la main.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! répliqua Padfoot piqué au vif. Il l'avait sauvé et tout ce qu'il avait en remerciement c'était des reproches ! Pourquoi te laisses-tu faire ? Défend toi ! Fais-toi respecter ! cria t-il énervé par son comportement.

- Parce que cela ne sert à rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai essayé de me défendre, enfin, non, je me suis défendue, j'ai répliqué par des mots, des sorts, mais quand tu finis par recevoir plus et encore plus chaque jour, tu es lassé ! A quoi bon me battre dans le vent ? Cela ne changera plus leurs avis et regards sur moi ! Ils sont tous à la botte de Gladys et les nouveaux n'osent rien dire ! débita-t-elle d'une seule traite, la respiration haletante. Et puis qu'est-ce que vous avez à me coller _toi_ et _tes copains _? Vous avez fait un pari à celui qui réussira à m'approcher ? Ou bien celui qui réussira à me mettre dans son lit ? s'exclama White en accusant Sirius de son index.

- Remus n'est pas ainsi ! réfuta le concerné.

- Ah parce que toi, oui ? remarqua-t-elle du tac au tac. »

La question désarçonna littéralement Sirius qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui parle de cette manière. Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'exprimer ou être en colère. C'était la première fois qu'elle paraissait être hors d'elle. Finalement, c'était peut-être Remus qui avait raison en disant qu'elle était prisonnière de ce château ? Prisonnière du regard des autres. Prisonnière des préjugés qui avaient la vie dure, surtout à l'adolescence.

« Ne cherche plus à m'adresser la parole toi et ton copain, foutez-moi la paix comme vous avez si bien su le faire _pendant toutes ces années_, observa-t-elle avec discernement en s'enfuyant sous les yeux ahuris de Sirius qui n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit. »

Il n'avait jamais vu une fille avec un aussi mauvais caractère, en train de l'incendier pour l'avoir aidé. Elle était couverte d'épines de roses, dès qu'on essayait de tendre la main vers elle, on se faisait piquer. Cependant, il s'était légèrement trompé sur elle, White savait très bien se défendre ! Elle avait la réplique acerbe et elle ne paraissait pas avoir peur de lui, tout comme il se souvenait très bien de son regard envers Johnson. Elle n'avait pas peur des autres alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment ? Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer de cette façon ? Padfoot était perdu et pantois par cette nouvelle rencontre avec Lyana qui était de plus en plus stupéfiante. Elle piquait sérieusement sa curiosité maladive.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir vers la tour de Gryffondor, fourrant ses mains dans la poche de sa cape, ses doigts rencontrèrent les lettres qu'ils avaient dérobées à Gladys. Il prit les parchemins aux nombres de sept, tous griffonnés de la même main. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, constatant qu'il était bel et bien seul. Sirius reporta alors son attention sur les lettres qui étaient toutes datées de la même année, plus précisément de leur première année à Poudlard…

* * *

><p><em>Voici la fin de chapitre ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Quel secret cache ces lettres ? Pourquoi la mère de Lyana semble ne pas l'apprécier ?<em>

_Comment Sirius va réussir enfin à l'approcher et parler avec elle sans que cela ne parte en cacahuète ? Va t-il enfin changer d'avis sur la jeune fille ?_

_Prochain Chapitre, grande réunion entre les maraudeurs et quelques prémices des années à venir..._

_A dans deux semaines !_

_J'attends vos hypothèses, Reviews Please ?_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le commencement

**Hello tout le monde !**

Comment allez-vous ? Alors oui, je sais, je suis en retard, honte à moi surtout que le chapitre est écrit depuis longtemps...

Bref, le voici enfin ! Dans ce chapitre**, une longue conversation entre les Maraudeurs** qui j'espère saura vous plaire ?

Je me suis amusée à l'écrire, surtout certains passages ^^

A la fin de ce chapitre, un certain revirement de situation qui je pense, va vous faire réfléchir un peu XD

Sinon, je remercie énormément ceux qui m'ont commenter : Petite Maraudeuse - Shiriliz - SomeoneProbablyABitTooObsessed and Niphredil Thinnu !

Je remercie aussi mes lecteurs et ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris, cela encourage pour la suite qui se prévoit longue !

Chapitre écrit sur les musiques : The Chamber de Lenny Kravitz - The Covered By Roses de Within Temptation

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux Reviewers : <strong>

**- Petite Maraudeuse : **Coucou fidèle lectrice ! Je suis contente que les lettres t'aient intriguées, j'espère aussi que la fin de ce chapitre va en faire autant ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius est un sacré petit fouineur, qui va vite mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'important dans le chapitre 6. Quant aux lettres, le contenu sera dévoilé dans quelques chapitres, mais malheureusement Sirius ne sera pas le seul à en être averti...Bref, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il continue de te plaire ?

**- Shiriliz :**Coucou Miss, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prends pas mal tes critiques, quand cela reste objectif et constructif, c'est toujours bon à prendre et j'ai pris tes conseils en compte, en reprenant mes quatre premiers chapitres. J'ai essayé de les corriger du mieux que j'ai pu et d'enlever le plus d'italique possible, trop de mots en italique, alourdit comme tu dis. Compte sur moi pour essayer de m'améliorer, merci en tous cas de m'avoir lu et laisser un petit commentaire pour me signaler tout ça. Je te remercie et j'espère que la suite arrivera à te plaire ?

**- SomeoneProbablyABitTooObsessed :**Coucou Miss ! Je te remercie pour ton commentaire constructif, ne t'inquiète tu n'étais pas la première à me signaler des fautes et que trop de mots en italique tuaient l'effet dans l'oeuf. J'ai repris mes quatre chapitres, en essayant de les corriger au mieux et en supprimant le plus possible l'italique. Je ne promets pas que mes chapitres seront sans fautes, mais je vais tenter d'en faire le moins possible (J'ai souvent l'impression que plus je me relis, plus je trouve de choses à corriger, c'est horrible lol). Par contre, qu'entends-tu par trop de phrases malhabiles ? Aurais-tu un exemple pour que je fasse attention à l'avenir ? Merci à toi de m'avoir ajouté à tes favoris, cela me fait plaisir ! Merci de m'avoir lu et de vouloir me conseiller ! Cela est toujours bon à prendre ! Bonne soirée à toi et bonne lecture, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ?

**- Niphredil Thinnu :**Coucou Miss, tout d'abord merci de ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu apprécie mon OC, personnellement moi aussi j'adore les histoires avec des filles isolés et des scénarios sombres, il y en a trop peu ^^ En tous cas, ne t'inquiète pas Sirius va se laisser toucher par Lyana, mais leur romance va être très compliquée. Enfin tu verras par toi-même, merci de me lire, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>** : To The Beginning **

_(Le commencement)_

Sirius venait d'entrer en trombe dans leur dortoir, faisant sursauter Remus, Peter et James qui travaillaient sur la carte des Maraudeurs, ajoutant un nouveau passage que Wormtail avait découvert tout à fait par hasard en voulant fuir Miss Teigne après un petit rendez-vous avec une charmante Poufsouffle. Les trois garçons se regardèrent stupéfait de le revoir aussi vite en sachant très bien qu'il devait être normalement coltiné à la bouche de Gladys et non débout, face à eux, avec des parchemins dans la main.

« Cette fille est une ingrate ! Aucune reconnaissance ! Lâcha subitement Black en tournant en rond tel un lion en cage. Je viens la secourir face à ses charognes et la seule chose qu'elle est capable de me dire c'est de lui foutre la paix ! Cela vaut aussi pour toi Moony ! dit-il en le pointant du doigt. Elle souhaite que tu lui lâches les baskets !

- Mais de qui parles-tu Paddy ? On ne comprend absolument rien à tes délires, avoua James perdu.

- De White bien sûr ! s'écria t-il agacé.

- Ah oui, White, souffla Potter de plus en plus perdu. Mais que vient-elle faire la dedans ? Je croyais que tu étais en rendez-vous avec la petite Johnson ? remarqua Prong en fronçant des sourcils.

- Il s'en fait peut-être deux à la fois et ça s'est retourné contre lui, proposa Peter avec un petit rire en coin.

- Belle mentalité Pet' ! Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre et si tu avais un peu de mémoire, tu saurais que je parle de Lyana White, celle-là même que Remus s'évertue à vouloir adresser la parole et d'aider ! répliqua le concerné en jetant les lettres à la figure de Moony qui recula quelque peu tout en observant les parchemins.

- A qui est-ce ? s'enquit Lupin en prenant un parchemin dans la main.

- A _ta chère Lyana_ pardi ! répondit-il énervé en se laissant choir sur son lit.

- Ce n'est pas _ma Lyana_, gronda Remus en lui lançant un regard noir. Pourquoi as-tu ces lettres ? Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Gladys plutôt que de déblatérer sur White ?

- Il se trouve que cette petite garce de Johnson à oser me faire attendre ! J'ai voulu rentrer dans la salle commune mais ce fichu portrait me demandait le mot de passe sous forme de question, raconta Sirius en faisant de grand signe. Quel est l'objet perdu par notre ancêtre ? Non mais franchement, elle croit quoi ? Que je connais l'histoire de Poudlard par cœur cette…

- Diadème, c'est un diadème que Rowena Serdaigle a perdu, éluda Remus en soupirant de désespoir. Tu devrais t'intéresser un peu plus à l'histoire du château et ses fondateurs, conseilla le maraudeur d'un air malicieux.

- Et toi passer moins de temps dans les bibliothèques, tu vas finir par te défraîchir comme tes livres, nargua Sirius quelque peu moqueur. Enfin, j'ai eu la chance qu'un élève arrive et que je puisse m'introduire en toute discrétion…

- C'est bizarre, d'habitude c'est l'inverse, taquina James en se prenant un coup de pied par Padfoot.

- Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude Prong mais on s'en passera, puis-je finir mon récit ? demanda t-il exaspéré d'être constamment interrompu.

- Bien sûr, dit-il en faisant une petite courbette, invitant son meilleur ami à continuer.

- Bref, en arrivant j'ai découvert Johnson en train d'humilier White en public devant toute la salle commune, tenant ces lettres entre ses mains tandis que deux autres filles maintenaient de force Lyana. Bien entendu, il y a eu une petite joute verbale, même si j'aurais préféré les voir se battre en petite tenue dans la boue, fantasma t-il sous les regards désespérés de ses trois amis. Ensuite Gladys a menacé Lyana puis commencée à lire à voix haute une lettre, c'est à ce moment là que je suis intervenu pour la sortir de ce guêpier…

- Tel un chevalier servant sur son fidèle destrier, conta James d'une voix romanesque. Il a été sauvé sa belle en… »

Sirius lui balança alors un oreiller en plein visage, le faisant taire pour un moment.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester sérieux pendant quelques minutes ! Soupira Remus qui écoutait.

- Je n'y peux rien si ce porc épic n'arrête pas de m'embêter, se justifia Sirius d'un air outré. Tu m'étonnes qu'après Evans te fuit comme la peste avec un phénomène dans ton genre, sous entendit Black avec une moue moqueuse.

- Hey ! Je t'interdis de me traiter de porc épic ! Je n'y peux rien si je n'arrive pas à coiffer mes cheveux et qu'il reste constamment en bataille ! riposta James en balançant l'oreiller.

- Si tu arrêtais de te passer la main dans tes cheveux pour frimer devant ta rouquine, peut-être que tu arriverais à les discipliner, dit Padfoot en évitant l'objet volant.

- Espèce de sale cabot ! Je…

- STOP ! cria Remus en faisant taire tout le monde. Excusez-moi de vous arrêtez dans vos règlements de compte, mais ça attendra encore quelques minutes, pourrais-je avoir la suite ? s'enquit Lupin en alternant son regard entre Potter et Black.

- Bien sûr, alors où en étais-je…

- Au moment où tu semblais venir en aide à White, prononça Peter tout aussi curieux d'entendre la suite.

- Ah oui, merci Wormtail, dit Padfoot en levant le pouce à son encontre. Alors je me suis interposé en prenant les lettres d'un petit sortilège bien placé et de toute mon élégance, ma sociabilité…

- Tu veux dire avec ton air désobligeant et arrogant, rectifia James en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

- J'ai gentiment fait comprendre à Johnson que je n'aimais pas qu'on me fasse attendre, continua t-il en ignorant le commentaire de Prong.

- Gentiment ? Rigola Peter. Comme quand tu nous assassines du regard avec tes yeux ?

- C'est ça, oui ! Fit Sirius en lançant un regard meurtrier à son compagnon de chambre qui se ratatina sur place sous le rire de James tandis que Remus leva les yeux vers le ciel. En somme, j'ai fait comprendre à cette petite pimbêche qu'on ne faisait pas attendre un Black et encore moins pour s'adonner à ce genre de jeu digne d'un Serpentard ! J'ai emmené White avec moi puis dans le couloir, on s'est quelque peu expliqué…

- Disputé ? Proposa James avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est possible, répondit vaguement le concerné. Bon d'accord, on s'est engueulé ! s'emporta le maraudeur. Cette fille est aussi butée qu'un âne ! Elle ne veut rien entendre !

- Tient donc, cela me rappelle quelqu'un, souffla James en sifflotant, l'air de rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour la mettre en colère ? se renseigna Remus en essayant d'éviter un meurtre dans la chambre.

- La vérité pardi ! Il fallait qu'elle se défende ! Qu'elle se fasse respecter face à eux ! Elle s'est alors mise en boule, elle m'a crié qu'elle voulait qu'on cesse de l'importuner, qu'on souhaitait juste l'approcher pour une histoire de pari ou je ne sais quoi ! Ah oui et que si on l'aidait, c'était uniquement pour la mettre dans notre lit ! s'insurgea Sirius consterné qu'elle le prenne pour un véritable coureur de jupon. Elle a l'imagination fertile, non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas le genre de Remus et cette petite peste a répliqué que c'était le mien ! Non mais vous avez entendu ? Elle a osé dire que j'étais un, un…

- Tombeur de ces dames ? proposa Lupin en se retenant de rire.

- Un goujat ? ajouta James en éclatant de rire.

- Un don juan ? Conclu gentiment Peter avec un grand sourire.

- Bande de faux frères ! Vous pourriez me soutenir !

- C'est ce qu'on fait, dit Prong en prenant place à ses côtés. Nous prenons part à ta douleur immense et intense, nous comprenons l'injustice à laquelle tu as été soumis ! Aucun remerciement de cette frêle jeune fille que tu as sorti des griffes des méchantes vipères, narra James avec mélodrame contenu.

- Exactement ! fit Sirius en tournant la tête vers son frère d'arme.

- Aucun respect vis-à-vis de toi alors que tu as bataillé fermement, perdant à tout jamais l'espoir de pouvoir mettre Gladys Johnson dans ton lit, relata le jeune Potter.

- Oui c'est…commença Black avant de s'interrompre brusquement, comprenant que son ami se moquait éperdument de lui. JAMES POTTER ! gronda-t-il en voyant le concerné se lever et s'en aller doucement du dortoir. VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER !

- Désolé, mais j'ai une réunion qui m'attend avec ma divine Lily, on se revoit plus tard, fit le Gryffondor en faisant un « au revoir » à Sirius qui tenta de lui balancer un jet d'eau via le sortilège « Aguamenti » mais en vint, puisque la porte se referma au même moment. »

La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid et Sirius n'était pas un maraudeur pour rien. Si James pensait s'en sortir aussi facilement, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Un sourire carnassier s'installa sur le visage angélique de Black à la future blague qu'il allait mettre en place, tandis qu'il fut sortit de ses pensées par Peter :

« Nous pourrions lire les lettres ? Proposa t-il en prenant l'une d'elle au hasard.

- Non Pet' ! répondit brusquement Remus en lui arrachant des mains. C'est personnel, nous n'avons aucun droit de les lire !

-Moony à raison, imagine que Lyana apprenne qu'on est pu lire son courrier, expliqua Sirius devant l'air interrogatif de Wormtail. Elle aurait toutes les raisons du monde de nous détester et de ne pas nous accorder sa confiance, or ce n'est pas ce qu'on souhaite, confia t-il en regardant Remus droit dans les yeux.

- Mais vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'elle n'ait eu que sept lettres de sa mère au cours de toutes ses années à Poudlard ? En plus, elles datent toutes de la même année, notre première année ici, répliqua avec ardeur Peter en montrant le dos de la lettre tandis que son doigt se posa sur l'expéditeur _Ta mère – White_ _Bella _et la date _30 Octobre 1971_.

- Bien sûr que c'est curieux mais si nous venons à fouiller dans ses lettres, nous ne serions pas mieux que tous les autres qui s'amusent d'elle, tu peux comprendre ça Peter ? s'énerva Sirius en reprenant soudainement toutes les lettres tandis qu'il les fourra dans la poche de sa cape.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas toi qui disais ne pas t'intéresser à _elle_ ? Qu'elle était ingrate ? souleva Pettigrow qui ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que vous la poursuiviez ? Quoi que vous fassiez, elle ne vous fera jamais confiance ! claqua t-il narquoisement. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu avoir le temps de réagir, Peter se retrouva avec la main de Sirius autour de son cou alors que les yeux de celui-ci se faisaient plus noirs que jamais. Wormtail ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de terreur sous l'air menaçant et contrarié de son ami qui ne semblait pas avoir apprécié ses propos. Il sentit les doigts de Black se resserrer doucement autour de sa gorge tandis que Padfoot lui murmura sombrement :

« Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues ces derniers temps Pet', entre les petites escapades que tu fais seul la nuit ou bien en essayant de me contredire, mais tu files un mauvais coton déclara t-il d'une voix grave.

- Arrête Sirius ! Lui demanda Remus paniqué en apercevant la colère qui brûlait dans les iris de son ami. C'est ton ami ! Lui rappela le loup-garou en posant une main sur le bras qui tenait la gorge de Peter. »

Sirius observa quelques instant Lupin puis relâcha la pression autour de la gorge de Wormtail qui se massa le cou, toussant un peu tout en regardant Black d'un air mauvais.

« Tu es complètement cinglé ! cria Peter en se levant du lit. Va te faire soigner ! dit-il en sortant brusquement de la chambre tandis qu'il claqua la porte sous les yeux stupéfaits des deux maraudeurs. »

Le concerné resta quelques minutes stoïque, observant la main qui tenait, il y a encore quelques instants, la gorge de son ami entre ses doigts. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi aussi rapidement ? Pourquoi avait-il sauté à la gorge de Peter tel un chien enragé ? Devenait-il fou ? Devenait-il aussi mauvais que sa famille ?

« Sirius ? Interpella Remus en le voyant silencieux et dans ses pensées. Ne te tracasse pas, ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde de s'emporter, tenta-t-il de rassurer.

- Non, cesse de me trouver des excuses, je suis bien un Black, j'ai beau ne pas vouloir devenir comme eux, je n'aime pas qu'on s'oppose à moi, émit-il choqué par son comportement violent.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai Padfoot, c'est ton caractère impulsif qui veut ça, tu réagis sans réfléchir, tu n'es pas comme ta famille et tu ne le seras jamais ! dissuada Lupin en posant une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Je te rappelle que tu as été le premier à m'accepter tel que je suis, à convaincre James et Peter de devenir des Animagus pour _moi_ ! Alors cesse de dire que tu es mauvais ! Tu ne l'es pas ! décréta le maraudeur avec force de persuasion. Tu es juste un peu fougueux sur les bords, Peter finira par revenir et vous vous excuserez demain matin l'un envers l'autre, conclu Moony avec un sourire apaisant. »

Pour seule réponse, il hocha affirmativement de la tête, essayant de se convaincre des propos de Remus. Cependant, une petite voix insidieuse lui rappela l'incident avec Severus, révélant la véritable nature de son ami à Rogue qui avait bien failli mourir si James n'était pas intervenu à temps. Non, Moony avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, il était stupide, arrogant et mauvais comme tout les Black. Il ne méritait pas leur amitié.

« Pour Lyana, souffla Remus, tu as une idée de comment l'approcher sans qu'elle ne croit qu'on se moque d'elle ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Sirius en sortant de ses sombres pensées. Tu sais si je ne voulais pas que Pet' lisent les lettres ce n'est pas seulement par indiscrétion mais aussi parce que je crains ce que l'on pourrait y découvrir, ajouta t-il en croisant les yeux ambrés de son ami.

- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

- Gladys a commencé à lire l'une d'entre elles et je peux t'assurer que c'était loin d'être des mots d'amour d'une mère à sa fille, révéla Black en repensant aux paroles qu'ils avaient entendu. Et pourquoi les lettres sont seulement signées de sa mère et pas de son père ?

- Peut-être est-il décédé ? soumit Lupin en repensant à lui-même qui n'avait plus de père, mort pendant l'attaque qui l'avait maudit à jamais d'être un Loup-garou.

- Oui c'est possible, mais pourtant quelque chose me chiffonne, marmonna Sirius en passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux couleurs de jais. Il me semble avoir déjà entendu le nom de White pendant un ou deux repas des Sangs-Purs, dit-il en cherchant dans ses souvenirs.

- Quelle soit une Sang-Pur ou une Sang-mêlé qu'est-ce que cela change ? fit Remus en haussant des épaules.

- Cela change tout et cela expliquerait le ton employé par sa mère dans la lettre, expliqua Sirius plus sérieux que jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ? Tu crois que sa mère lui fait vivre la même chose qu'à toi avec tes parents ? exposa Moony en ouvrant ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Non ! Enfin je n'en sais rien, rectifia Sirius désemparé. Je ne fais que soumettre une idée, nous ne savons rien d'elle, alors je fais des hypothèses, même s'il est vrai qu'il nous suffirait sans doute de lire ces fichus courriers pour tout comprendre, ajouta t-il de plus en plus tenté.

- Ne fait pas ça où tu vas le regretter ! conseilla le maraudeur. Tu lui rendras demain dès que tu pourras être seul avec elle.

- Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que se soit toi qui t'en occupe ? dit Padfoot d'un air hésitant. Je ne suis pas doué avec les filles pour ce genre de choses, stipula t-il embarrassé.

- Justement, cela te fera de l'exercice, répliqua Lupin, je ne suis pas plus doué que toi. C'est toi le bourreau des cœurs, pas moi, tu as sûrement plus l'habitude que moi de parler aux filles, remarqua habilement le loup-garou.

- C'est toi qui voulais l'aider, observa t-il avec discernement.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais maintenant nous sommes deux à vouloir le faire, pas vrai ? rétorqua Moony avec un grand sourire à son encontre. »

Le concerné ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, prit à son propre piège, Remus n'était pas un maraudeur pour rien. Sirius s'était fait coincer à merveille ! Il ne pouvait plus reculer ou fuir. Désormais, ils seraient deux à vouloir l'aider et même si Lyana ne paraissait pas enjouée à l'idée d'être approchée par _eux_, elle n'aurait pas le choix ! Parce qu'ils étaient des Maraudeurs et en tant que tels, ils n'abandonneraient jamais ! Seulement ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que durant la nuit quelqu'un viendrait à faire une copie des lettres sans qu'aucuns d'eux ne soient réveillés…

* * *

><p><em>Alors, qui s'est infiltré dans le dortoir pour faire une copie des lettres ? Et pourquoi ? <em>

_Que compte t-il ou t-elle en faire ? _

_Pour cela, vous allez devoir attendre quelques chapitres encore...Alors la conversation vous a plu ? Sirius qui va aider Remus ^^_

_Au prochain chapitre, pas mal de Remus - Lyana, cependant nous vous faites pas trop d'espoir, il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux ^^ _

_Disons que le prochain chapitre est surtout utile pour montrer les différentes facettes de Lyana et qu'elle n'agit pas de la même façon avec Remus ou Sirius. _

_Bref, à bientôt ! Vous verrez bien ;)_

_Des petits commentaires ?_


End file.
